Into the void
by betternatethanlever
Summary: Wally sacrificed everything to save Earth. His life. His love. His very sanity. Now he sees the result of his sacrifice. Will he regret what occurred or will he accept that all things come full circle. Even for those who control time.
1. The Void

Molecule by molecule was how he was being torn apart. Not exactly what he was expecting after ceasing to exist but he wasn't complaining, feeling pain meant he was alive. Not to say that stop him from screaming in agony as he felt the building blocks of his life be forcibly torn away from him.

Each breath taken only added to the pain so at the moment it was good thing he couldn't take any. Feeling like a grapefruit had been lodged in his throat when he knew nothing was there how could there be he was in a void. Of course this means there is nothing to eat, drink, or choke on, it might be fatigue he had been running full speed for who knows how long. Another possibility was using all the air in the void like an oxygen tank finally running out that was a scarey thought.

His legs would give out soon, maybe his mind would break first, go crazy from staring at the infinite nothingness laid out before him for eternity. There was a theory that nothing was forever everything had an end of course nothing was guaranteed not even death apparently.

Pointless it was all pointless. Counting the, seconds, minutes, hours it had been years I could feel it every moment down to the picosecond. A speedster's perception was slowed down making seconds feel like hours making this hell never ending.

Wait was that it, am I just in hell? Is this a punishment for not doing more or giving up the hero life for selfish reasons or was just because I failed, was the Earth gone?

So all this for a failure, simply because I wasn't fast enough. WAIT! Perhaps this was a trap one of the Light had captured me and made a prison so that it seemed like I was running forever any minute now the Justice League was going to break in, save me, and bring me home.

Brain hurts. Legs hurt. Arms hurt. Want rest. No stop. Why? Where this? Who I? Blonde green. Black blue. Red yellow. Yellow red. Black. Red. Black red.

What those?

Remember?

No. It hard. Hurt head.

What head?

My head.

Stop run?

What run?

Who you?

I you?

You me?

Yes.

Who I?

You?

Yes?

You is you.

Oh.

I tired?

Sleep now.

What sleep?

Sleep rest?

How do that?

Stop.

What?

STOP!

At that moment Wally after running in place for years, pushing his body beyond the limits of any known speedster, watching darkness surround him for so long, he finally stopped running. Running in the speed force for as long as he had would have outcomes, negative ones positive ones? No one would know for now. One thing that was known ,however, was that to escape the speed force required immense focus or to stop running. You are running at a near infinite speed making stopping a dime impossible without consequences.

The fall that allowed Wally to escape the speed force held no grace.

After all when your legs break how can it hold any grace.


	2. Memories

Wakey wakey eggs and bakey no wait, there were no eggs or bakey. Whats a bakey? My head don't hurt anymore. Still hard to think and remember. Easier to forget, better to forget only need name, what my name? I had many.

Babe. No.

My friend. No.

Baywatch. No.

Kid flash. Yes but no.

Name, name, name, name. Oh well. Not matter much. Legs hurt more. Can't move either. Why not?

Broke. Like a toy, need a fix.

How to fix?

Need someone.

What they called?

Doctor.

Oh I know Doctor.

Find.

No, Fate.

Wrong Doctor.

No.

Yes.

Oh.

Idiot.

Who you?

I you.

No, I me. Not you.

Yes. You me and I you.

No.

Yes.

Okay.

Rest.

Yes tired. How rest?

Close eyes. Relax. No think.

Okay.

Speedsters were known far and wide for their constant energy never really needing sleep as long as food courses through their system. However what very few did know was once a speedster over exerted themselves a coma of sorts was created this was if they were going non-stop for days.

Wally had been going for years. With no food or water being sustained only through the energy of the speed force while this may have kept him alive it would not keep him healthy. In order to survive he would need a doctor in no found him by day's end his suffering would be for nothing.

* * *

Cold. It was a cold night. Not much happened anymore not since Wally just vanished, leaving behind only his legacy. After it happened a few leaguers held out hope that he might be alive that he was trapped, but the hope only lasted so long.

Soon we moved on as life demanded of us. Even I had to move on, no one could fill the hole in my heart that he left behind, but he would want me to find happiness. It took time but I learned to let someone in again, he also knew what it was like to lose someone and together we helped one another heal.

A yellow and red blur interrupted my thoughts bring not only a strong wind but the smell of fried food.

"Hey Tigress."

"Kid Flash anything to report."

"All quiet for now."

"Good."

Plopping next to me we let the noises of Star City do the talking cars honking, screaming, and flashing lights. Neither of them needing to say anything allowing themselves to be with their own thoughts. These two had volunteered to be partnered with each other it was still painful to have to look at the person next to you and always be reminded of who you lost, always feeling that pain made it hard for them to talk anything other than business. The silence was nice until their comms went off

"Tigress, Kid Flash, come in."

"Miss Martian we're here." Bart said.

"There's been a temporal anomaly in sector 19-G"

That's concerning, the last time one of those occurred there were some unfortunate casualties. "Have any other team's been notified yet?"

"Superboy and Aqualad, Zatanna and Red Arrow, you are currently closest to the location others are being notified as we speak but it'll take time to zeta them over to you. Location being sent to you now."

"Roger that." Was our response.

"Be cautious." Miss Martian said before she cut communications.

Bart picking me up began jumping along the rooftops heading towards the possible danger, the silence no longer comforting, it was now full of tension both of us mentally preparing ourselves for the possible danger. Stopping across from the alleyway we each looked down in hopes of seeing something that may tell us what had happened. Nothing. A few turned over trash cans not exactly out of the norm.

"Do we wait for backup.?" Bart questioned.

"Up to you." Was all I could get out.

I could tell he didn't want to wait, these types of anomalies usually involved speedsters, saying that we had all moved on was a lie. Bart never lost hope, he believed with all his heart Wally was still alive that he would come back to us someday and take back his mantle. "I'm going in." With that he was gone leaving only an intense wind in his wake.

* * *

When I went back in time I thought I could save everyone no problem. I have all the information all the knowledge I could predict everything that was going to happen and either let it happen or prevent it, until it changed. The future changed that wasn't how Kid Flash was supposed to die there wasn't even a record of any of that happening. Now he was gone and I took over his mantle I know he gave it to me before he died but still, I can only feel like a fraud.

I'm not **the** Kid Flash.

No he was over there lying in a pile of trash.


	3. Processing

How are you supposed to react when your nephew who has been dead for the last seven years, rejoins the land of the living? Barry's reaction was to pace back and forth just outside of the med-bay, dressed in his civilian clothes, expressions of worry and fear in his eyes.

"Barry, stop." Oliver, also in civilian clothes, stated. "You're wearing down the floor."

Lucky for him the hospital waiting room was empty.

"How can I just stop? That's my nephew in there my partner, and they won't even let me fucking see him!" Barry screamed at him rage in his eyes, but Oliver saw it nothing could escape his keen gaze.

Flash was worried.

"I know. How do you think I felt when they found Roy, all I wanted to do was help him but there was nothing an arrow shooting, former playboy, billionaire could do. So I did the hardest thing I ever had to in my life, I waited and waited, I left the streets in Dinah hands, until the doctors came out the doors and told me the results."

"You don't understand it's longer than you think, the whole world just slows down for me I can't stop it from happening it just happens. I know I should wait but Wally he was gone and whoknowsifhe'sbeeneatingormaybestarvingwhatif-"

"Barry!"

"Sorry." Barry sat down putting his head in his hands, taking a deep breath he stared down the door leading to emergency room. He would wait no matter how long it took after all…

Imagine how long Wally had been waiting to see him again.

* * *

Bart was the life of the party wherever he went bring laughter, jokes, and smart comments, right now he was just a lifeless doll. He looked broken like his world had come crashing down all he could do was stare at the T.V. in front of him. Pulling a Superboy he kept the it on fuzzy channel watching the static bounce across the screen without really focusing on any of them.

"Enjoying the show?"

Turning to see Superboy with a neutral look on his face, Bart decided to respond with a snort, turning back to his show. Sitting on the chair next to the couch each of them just stared at the screen in silence. "When he wakes up, he's gonna be proud to see you took up the mantle and lived up to the name Kid Flash."

Just like that as if a switch went off in his mind Bart burst into tears, screaming at the top of his lungs, "How would know?! He was the better Kid Flash, the better speedster, the better friend! Do you even know what it's like to have go through everyday being looked at like a phony, a fake, a ripoff of the real thing!"

"Being a clone of Superman only instead of being perfect, my powers are cut nearly in half, yes I do." Speaking calmly he knew Bart was just venting.

Letting the rest of his body collapse onto the couch Bart looked over to him, "I'm tired." He whispered.

Superboy understood the hint rose from his chair, flipping the switch off and leaving without a word.

* * *

What are you supposed when the love of your life reappears after he was thought to be dead for so long? Artemis felt the answer was to drink herself into a coma. Bottles were scattered all around like they had been thrown in the air in the way confetti would be and been left to land wherever gravity pulled them to. Lying on her bedroom floor close to passing out waiting for him to come home.

Front door creaking open, "Artemis. Artemis are you home?" His footsteps echoed throughout the house, Artemis waited he would find her eventually even if by accident.

"Artemis! Whats going on? Why are there bottles everywhere?" In her drunken stupor she looked up to see the concerned face of Kaldur.

Her husband.

* * *

Getting the call that your son was alive was a shock especially to Rudy West. His son dying hadn't been easy on either him or Mary but they had stayed together mourning their son and living life the way he would have wanted them to. Now that same son, whose grave that had visited every weekend was alive and in the hospital it was an hour away by car, Rudy would run to that hospital if he has to.

"Rudy, what's wrong?" Mary was behind him watching him as he had just dropped the phone after talking to Barry.

Rudy began to run for the door, "We need to leave, go to the hospital."

"Is Barry alright?" Mary questioned worry in her voice.

"He's fine."

"What happened to Iris?"

"She's on her way to the hospital right now."

Then who's at the hospital?" Mary stopped walking as she said this. From the ready Rudy was talking and acting Barry and Iris were fine and if something had happened to Bart or Artemis he would have said something by now. No worry was on her husband's face, only excitement she hadn't seen him this happy since Wally…

"Mary." Looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Our son is alive."

* * *

Where am I?

Hospital.

Wha tha.

Still hard think.

Ye.

But easier?

Ye.

Good.

Wha Huspitul.

Place. Doctors. Help.

Oh.

Happy?

Tired.

Rest.

In the speed force Wally had lost his sanity many times delving deeper and deeper into his own mind navigating through each twist and turn learning things about himself he had never known. However his mind struggled to keep information focusing on keeping his body functioning at basic capacity in hopes of staying alive.

Now Wally was back his mind losing the unneeded stress it had put on itself, now his mind was healing, soon he would remember everything he had learned all the good the bad.

Allowing all hell to break loose.


	4. Rescue

**VeronicaChase - yea thought I should answer your question with a chapter**

 **Guest - Happy you support the story**

 **ValTheOwl- Thanks I appreciate the love for the story**

* * *

He was gonna need me. I was one of the only other people on this earth that could understand what it was like to die only to come back as everyone else had moved on. Despite how I acted around him I always liked Kid Flash, even though he was slower than his mentor he didn't let that stop him from being a hero something I could relate to when it came to being Robin. I was good but Richard was always better always would be better no matter how hard I worked.

"Why'd you call Hoodie?"

Turning my head I saw the girl with light gray skin, hair shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a bit at the tips, with a light pink with metallic black bands near the top, eyes matching her hair color, with cat like pupils, small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes finished her look. She was dressed in her usual get up black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands, bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh, violet and black striped leggings, black platform boots with violet soles, to finish her outfit is a black collar with a violet charm on it.

"There's someone I need to help. You're going to make sure it's a success."

The shit eating grin that spread across Jinx's face was enough to almost make me push her off this ledge, I refrained from doing so.

Barely.

"Ohhhh, the infamous Red Hood, killer of the Joker, rival of the Nightwing, and wayward son of Batman needs myyyyy help." It wasn't a question.

"Are you gonna help or not." I snapped.

She was taken aback by this I could see it. I've yelled, growled, and ignored her but never snapped with pure rage. I'm no idiot, she was surprised, not afraid she was powerful enough to take down some major powerhouses with little issue. "Sensitive subject. Well I'll help you out hoodie, this is gonna be fun." A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Listen closely here's the plan…"

* * *

He was so tired, all he could think about was going home to his wife and sleeping in his bed, but there was something more important. He had to wait to see what Wally's condition was his nephew was more important than anything even his job both as a league member and a forensic scientist. Ollie wasn't making it any easier to stay awake, the man bless him had offered to stay until they knew what was happening to Wally, this had made Barry happy to know he had such a good friend.

Until the bastard fell asleep.

He hadn't done it on purpose, Barry knew that still, it would be easier staying awake if he had something to do or someone to talk to. Fighting sleep was getting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by, just as he began to nod off, the explosion went off. Jumping to his feet with Ollie jumping up next to him each of them prepared for a fight until they remembered they weren't in there uniforms to fight crime.

Oliver and Barry each ran out to change in more appropriate wear.

* * *

Jinx was having the time of her life. Named after the goddess of bad luck she was truly living up to the title showering the surrounding area in chaos. Water pipes ripped up from the earth, cracks formed down the busy streets, cars crashed into one another as their breaks "suddenly" stopped working. It only got better when two of the main leaguers showed up to stop her, she was expecting Green Arrow this was his city, but the Flash?

Oh well not that she cared it made no difference as long as she upheld her part of the plan, she was just doing better than expected.

* * *

Batman had instilled a lot of training into me some of it with words, most of it was with his actions such as the way I was dressed. Faded jeans, tight black muscle shirt that hugged every part of my upper body, steel toe combat boots, brown biker jacket, but the main part of the outfit was the helmet. It was simple looking designed like a biker, darker than blood with its crimson color it would instill fear into criminals everywhere one day. Now this is the opposite to the way Batman was dressed but this outfit had a purpose, underestimation. No expecting you to be a walking armory when you dressed like a simple biker traveling through across the country.

Now it was proving a second use as I walked into the hospital, strolled up to the front desk, asked to see my dear friend Wallace Rudolph West and was happily lead to his room.

The first thing I noticed was how small he looked, I mean he was always skinny, even in college when he got muscle it was still more of a lean muscle. Now though he looked breakable like if picked up wrong way he would shatter like a porcelain doll, his hair was no longer that fiery red it had dulled to that of a burnt out ember, his skin was almost as white as the snow making his freckles look almost black standing out more than they usually did.

Now it was time to save him bring him back this hospital couldn't save him they barely knew what a special case they were dealing with. Wally would burn through whatever they gave him in record time he would lose more weight he would die of starvation and he already looked like he had missed more than a few meals.

Slowly, delicately, I pulled the needles out of his arm, this wasn't the first time I had to do something like this I was partnered with the unforgiving Batman after all. After came cleaning and putting some cotton and tape marks they left, now was the uncomfortable part, I had to dress him. He had been given some sweats with a plain white shirt and flipflops. Probably to make him look homeless or like a junkie that was smart people didn't ask too many questions when it came to those types of people.

It took two minutes to dress him, I opened the window to see an empty street. Good no civilians meant no witnesses, I had already hacked the hospital and surround street cameras turning them off for the next fifteen minutes or so plenty of time to get Wally to safety.

Giving Wally a piggyback was not difficult but it was scary he barely weighed anything it was like carrying nothing at all. I had to hurry, jumping out the window I shot the grapple gun pulling me to the neighboring building belonging to who else?

Wayne Industries. Funny.

Putting my hand to the side of my helmet I contacted my partner in this stunt, "Jinx wrap it up"

" _On it boss."_

With her sing song reply I could only guess how much fun she was having along with the problems she was giving the idiots trying to stop her.

* * *

"Well guys it has been a blast but now I must sadly take my leave." Grinning she looked at her handiwork. Flash was stuck in the ground, each time he tried to vibrate out he just suck a little deeper into the earth, Green Arrow was doing no better. When the fight started he focused on fighting her while Flash got civilians out of harm's way well she must admit Green Arrow lasted longer than most. But after destroying his quiver causing him to lose his arrows along with snapping his bow in half there was only one thing left to do.

Hand to hand combat. Now he was good but she managed to send him to the sewers. This had happened in the span of five minutes not exactly a crowning achievement for the two superheroes.

Giggling she spun on her heel with a wave singing out, "Let's have some fun another time."

* * *

I was calling in the biggest favor of my life, something I may never be able to get back, but I need this, I need to save my friend. The phone rang only once before someone picked up.

"Speak." Was all that was said.

"Red Hood will speak to the daughter of the Demon's Head." I spoke with authority there was no question or request, I would speak with her no matter the cost. There was only one way to save Wally, only one way to revive the legacy of Kid Flash, there was only one way to make sure he stayed alive.

"Hello." I heard her speak with the same voice deadly, cold she wanted this conversation to end even before it began.

"Talia, it's Red Hood. I'm calling in that favor you promised me."

"Oh and what is it you need?"

"The Lazarus Pit."

* * *

 **Listen if you read this and see something wrong criticize it give me ways to make it better I'm trying to become a better author but in order to do that I need people to give me honest opinions not just on the story but also on my writing style now don't be a straight up dick when you say it but tell me what I need to work on guys.**


End file.
